Cali Gari
Cali Gari (or cali≠gari) was a Japanese visual kei band formed with the concept erotic grotesque.[http://www.bounce.com/article/article.php/3419/2/ Bounce Di(s)ctionary Number 13 - Visual Kei] Retrieved September 08 2007 It was founded in 1992[http://www.cdjournal.com/main/cd/disc.php?dno=3202040292 CD Journal Dai 7 Jikkenshitsu Review] Retrieved September 1 2007 and named after the horror film The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari. The band's debut single came out in 1994 and their first major single was "Dai 7 Jikkenshitsu Yokokuban -Maguro-" released April 2002.[http://www.cdjournal.com/main/artist/artist.php?ano=143449 CD Journal Profile] Retrieved September 1 2007 The band ceased its activities after their last concert on June 22, 2003. Since the band's hiatus, Shuuji started a solo project called goatbed. Makoto and Ao went to form LAB. THE BASEMENT. Makoto has since quit the band to join Cyanotype. In 2004 Kenjirou went on to join Sex Machineguns for two years and now is a live support member for Coaltar of the Deepers. As of April 2009, the band has announced a reunion with an upcoming greatest hits album and live DVD. http://www.missitsu.com/ Their official fanclub has also reopened until spring 2010. http://www.bessitsu.com/ The band has announced a brand new full-length album "10" which is set to be released on August 26, 2009 http://www.jame-world.com/us/news-51231-new-calisgari-album-and-tour.html along with a double single "9 -tou- hen" and "9 School Zone hen" to be released a month earlier.http://www.jame-world.com/us/news-49525-calisgari-s-new-single.html This marks the first full length album from the band in 6 years. Lineup * Shuuji Ishii – vocals * Ao Sakurai – guitar * Kenjirou Murai – bass * Makoto Takei – drums Former members Kureiju, vocals 1993 Shin, vocals 1995 Shuuji, vocals Quit:2000 Keji, bass 1996 Kazuya, bass 1995 Katsumi, drums 1999 *Shuuji left cali≠gari on June 1, 2000 and was replaced by Shuuji Ishii of float. Due to their identical names there was some confusion in the beginning and the new vocalist, Shuuji Ishii, always introduced himself as "the OTHER Shuuji". Discography Albums and EPs * Dai 2 Jikkenshitsu (August 17, 1996) * Dai 3 Jikkenshitsu (June 6, 1998) * Dai 4 Jikkenshitsu (December 12, 1998) * Dai 5 Jikkenshitsu (June 27, 1999) * Blue Film (July 7, 2000) * Saikyouiku -Hidari-'' (January 1, 2001) * ''Saikyouiku -Migi-'' (January 1, 2001) * ''Dai 6 Jikkenshitsu (March 14, 2001) * Cali Gari Janai Janai (December 20, 2001) * Dai 7 Jikkenshitsu (April 4, 2002) * 8'' (March 5, 2003) * ''Good Bye (June 22, 2003) * 10 (August 26, 2009) * 11 Janai Ryoshin Ban (March 17, 2010) Singles * "禁色" (Jan 1, 1994) * "Kimi Ga Saku Yama" (May 5, 2000) * "Dai 7 Jikkenshitsu Yokokuban -Maguro-" (April 4, 2002) * "Dai 2 Jikkenshitsu Kaiteiban" (July 16, 2002) * "Dai 2 Jikkenshitsu Kaiteiban -Kaiteiyokokuban-" (March 14, 2002) * "Shitasaki 3-pun Size" (October 30, 2002) * "Seishun Kyousoukyoku" (February 21, 2003) * "9 -tou- Hen" (July 22, 2009) * "9 School Zone Hen" (July 22, 2009) Videography * Soumatou (VHS, August 8, 1998) * Fuyu no Hi (VHS, December 27, 1999) * Promotion 1 (VHS, May 19, 2000) * Kyuu (DVD, September 21, 2003) References Category:Japanese rock music groups Category:Visual kei artists Category:Guro art fr:Cali≠gari ja:Cali≠gari pt:Cali≠gari sv:Cali Gari